The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power generation, and more particularly, to monitoring systems for a bottoming cycle of a combined cycle power plant.
In power generation systems, thermodynamic cycles may refer to processes that use heat or other forms of energy to generate power. For example, combined cycle power plants may include a topping power plant cycle performed by a gas turbine and a bottoming power plant cycle performed by a steam turbine. The cycles may operate in conjunction with each other to produce power at a higher overall efficiency than systems that do not include combined cycle power. For instance, in some power generation systems, power from the steam turbine and the gas turbine may be used to rotate a shaft. The steam turbine and/or the gas turbine may degrade over time. However, because power generation of the steam turbine and the gas turbine is combined to generate power, it may be difficult to diagnose which part of the combined cycle power plant decreases in performance of the power generation system.